my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayosiko Pace
The Hayosiko is a van modelled after a . It is owned by the uncle of the main protagonist. It's very rusty, creates a healthy amount of diesel fumes and has a very soft suspension, probably meaning that it was used for many years of hard work. The production of the 2nd generation van started in 1977 and ended in 1982 and the 2.4 litre diesel engine was introduced in 1979, making the Hayosiko at least 13 years old around the time the game is set. The name "Hayosiko" is a reference to a Finnish joke about fictional Japanese names, where there's a car mechanic named "Hajosiko Toyotasi" which translates to "did your Toyota break down?" It is a means of transport or for hauling parts if you can't use your car. Both front doors can be opened, as well as the large hatchback and sliding door located behind the driver's side door. You can also find the fuel door at the rear right which can be opened with USE, revealing a cap which can be unscrewed with mouse scrolling. Tips To start a diesel engine when it is cold, switch on the ignition and allow time for the glow plug to heat up. While this is happening, you will see a "coil" symbol light on the dashboard. Wait for a few seconds, or until the light goes out, then hold the mouse button to crank the engine. This is not mandatory as you don't have to warm up the glow plugs but it'll take longer for the van to start. When the engine is warm, you can crank the engine immediately without waiting. Make sure the handbrake is fully off before going in the 1st gear to start driving. The van can be tricky to handle as the rear end is very light when not loaded. You can stabilise the car by putting the sofa in, it can be found at the landfill site near the save spot. The van also does not have ABS (Anti-lock Braking System) so heavy braking will cause the front wheels to lock. This means that no matter how much you turn the steering wheel, the car itself will keep going straight so keep in mind to brake before corners, not during one. Driving notes *It takes forty seconds for the van to reach from 0 to 100 km/h (62 mp/h.) *The van will violently wobble when going over 100 km/h, though will not cause instability issues during driving. *It is really easy to flip it since it's top heavy, even a small bump can flip it upside down. *Due to its soft suspension, going off road will cause it to bounce a lot which may result in death. *If you're braking through a turn and your wheels lock and you start sliding straight on, stop braking to allow your wheels to unlock so you have control over your steering again. *The only thing that can be completely destroyed (as of now) is the windshield which will respawn when you have reloaded your game.